


Retrospective Rays

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candles give off light, and it can give off memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrospective Rays

**Author's Note:**

> I had a keyword (candles) in my head to write a drabble and asked Curissu to give me a pairing. She gave me SS/RL. Thanks to Ntamara for betaing!

It was late, and the only thing that moved was the flickering ray of a candle.

Remus stared at the lights, trying to figure out what appealed to him. Slowly, the thoughts came.

The slow moving touches from soft hands were pleasuring him with sensation all over his body. Lips that almost never smiled were now melting against his skin. The harsh breathing sounded like soothing melodies to his ears. The husky voice gave him shivers down his spine.

All this time, he'd look at his lover's eyes and see the same flare of light there as he'd seen from the candle.

That was gone now.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Remus put out the candle. Severus was gone from his life now. He went quickly like the lights did on each candle he would blow out.


End file.
